The Moments Before Death
by DarkSidedAngel
Summary: Bella had grown up knowing about the supernatural since she was little because of her Witch mother. She moves to Forks when she passes away and befriends the Cullens. Her biggest mistake was trusting Edward. It turns out that he is more dranged then his family once thought. Through the damage that Edward caused will a certain blonde haired beauty be able to fix the broken?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Bella had grown up with the knowlege of vampires ever since she was little. She has grown up with a witch mother, but because of enemy's she was never taught. She moved in with her father Charlie when her mother passed away and has been miserable ever since. Not because she was living with Charlie, she loved her father, but because she has somehow been sucked into being the girlfriend of a overbearing, controlling, abusive 'boyfriend'.

 _I never thought that I would be living out my highschool years in a small town. I really hate that everyone seems to know everything about each other. Friends had been with the same friends since kindergarten. I hated the gossip and silent judgements. I guess that was the reason why I had always been drawn to the Cullens from the moment I saw them in the cafiteria a year and a half ago._

 _I knew they were vampires from the moment that I saw them; having grown up with the stories. They were to beautiful not to be. I knew I had to be friends with them. They were the only connection that I had to my dead mothers world. I needed them in my life. Maybe they even had access to a witch that would be willing to teach me to control my accidental magic._

 _Having met Alice Cullen first, I became fast friends with her. Soon the other Cullens became fast friends as well. I knew Edward had an eye for me and it was sweet. He was sweet. I put him in his place several times before I gave up. I knew that was a mistake the moment that I agreed to go out with him. Imediately, he started to icolate me from my human friends and then I wasn't allowed to see them at all. He became controlling and was with me everyday after school, in my bedroom when I slept, with me evey moment of the weekend or breaks from school. That was when the fighting began. I remember fighting with him about having my personal space and he needed to back off. That was the first time he hit me. It was the beginning of a very abusive relationship. Truth be told, I only had an eye for one of the Cullens and it wasn't the bronze haired one. My eyes have always been for the blonde haired beauty._

 _You must be wondering why I am writing all of this now._

 _It's simple really._

 _I'm free.._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't really know how I let Edward take complete control over me. Maybe it was because I was afraid to lose my other family members. Maybe because I knew I had no magic to defend myself. I wish I could have asked Angela. I know her aunt is a witch, but I haven't been allowed to speak with any of my human friends for months now.

I frowned and closed my eyes as I leaned against the counter. I only had about 3 hours out of my day that were completely Cullen free including the classes I didn't have with any of them, even though Edward tried to get into those classes. Right now I had exactly 20 minutes before Edward would be coming back from going to change. I know this precious time will be going away soon because he is just going to start bringing over a pair of clothing every time he sleeps over. Which is every fucking night. Rubbing my forehead I sigh and took out the box of cigarettes that I always carry around. This was the last box my mother touched before she died. It was so worn down that I had to duck tape over the whole thing just to keep it together. My eyes water as I open it to reveal 2 left. I had always asked her to quit. I hated the smell of them. I hated that we had to sometimes sacrifice things we wanted just so she could continue her addiction.

I had found a witch before I finally agreed to go out one time with Edward. He seems to think that one date makes me automatically his, but I haven't told him or anyone what I am yet. I had only seen the witch one time. She told me many things, but the one that stuck out the most was that smoking was a witches gift. When you were high, you were closer to the spirit world causing visions to the future, danger and illness awareness, and other things. I hadn't taken up smoking since I found out, but I have smoked a few times with my mom before she passed away. I know Charlie would understand. The reason he married Renee was because she was a witch. He was fascinated with her and had wanted to learn. She was kind enough to teach him a little before she took me and bailed. He has since taught me. I know how to light a candle just by looking at it, shutting the doors and windows from across the room, summon animals to me. Charlie knows how to turn the channel of the TV just by sitting there. He doesn't do that often anymore because I yell at him for being lazy. The only person I was worried about was Edward. I knew he wouldn't let me. I knew that if he could tell me when to shit, then he would.

"Bella." a cold voice said in front of me. I jumped and dropped the cigarette box to the ground. I quickly bend down to grab it but the foot next to me was quick to step on my hand once I had a hold of the box. I gasped in pain and closed my eyes shut tightly.

"Y-Yes Edward?" I asked and whimpered as I felt the pressure increase.

"Why were you not waiting outside for me?" He asked with an annoyed tone. He sounded like my friend at that moment and I felt my bottom lip quiver a little bit. He usually only used an angry voice when I was alone with him. He let my hand go and I scrambled to get up encase he wanted to kick me while I was down.

"I was just heading out." I said as I waited for him to start walking towards his car. He frowned at me and tilted his head.

"I even gave you the benefit of the doubt and honked my horn." I must have been more lost in thought then I originally thought.

I frown and look at the ground, only to hold my cheek when he smacked me. I bent over slightly to protect myself. "I'm sorry..." I whimper.

"Just get in the car." he growls out and gives me a small shove towards the door.

 **Rose**

Looking at my watch I frowned. They were late. They were almost never late. I wonder if something happened. Did they get into a wreck? No. No that would never happen, Edward is to good a driver for that to happen.

"Where are they..." I mutter. Alice looks over at me from Jasper's lap and frowns at me.

"You know that Edward will get her here safe." She said softly and ran her hands through her husbands hair. I push off the hood of my car and my breath stops when I see Edwards car. I take a step back and grab my bag. Today was the day I was going to stop pretending I hate her very being. I couldn't stand being away from her anymore. I didn't know how long it would take for me to be her friend, but I needed to be her friend. It was killing me from the inside out from allowing Edward to date her. It hurt worse that I had to pretend to hate her because I had been told that she hates me...

Edward parks on the other side of the parking lot and my heart clenches. Edward only parks that far away from me when I'm out here. He says that Bells wants nothing to do with me. I close my eyes and take a few calming breaths, hoping to soften my nerves that were swelling up inside me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and Em leaned over to kiss my temple. I smile nervously at him and start to walk over to his car with the rest of my family.

My beautiful goddess steps out of the passenger seat and I smile a little at her. I frown when she doesn't even look up from the ground, her hands in her pocket. Did Edward warn her that I wanted to try and be friends with her? Did she really hate me that badly?

"Rose. What are you doing here? You know Bella gets nervous around you." My eyes never leave Bella.

"I was hoping that I could change that today..." I said softly so I wouldn't scare her. I smiled nervously at her again when she looked up at me. From the moment I looked into her eyes I felt intense pain and sarrow. I felt like I wanted to put my hand to my chest, bend over and try and force air into my lungs. My left hand hurt so much. It felt like it was slammed into a car door, but no broken bones. I couldn't get over how tired I felt. I wanted to sleep for a thousand years. I could barely stand on my feet. I never let my face or anything show how much pain I was in. I felt like I was in a fight or flight moment and it kept building and building.

"I don't think that Bella wants to be your friend." He said coldly. His eyes had fire in them and he was looking at Bella. I look at my younger brother and my eyes go black. Is he the reason that Bella feels that way? I felt fear spike in her as she felt his eyes on her. I have never seen him look at her with such hatred. Such loathing. A growl started deep in my chest, but stopped when Bella took a step away from all of us.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I whispered and looked at the ground. That was the first time I had looked into her eyes while they looked into mine. How could I not feel this through my bond with her before. Was there something wrong with the bond? I knew I didn't have to look into her eyes for the bond to be there. Of course it has been there. I always felt when she was sad. I thought being around Edward made her happy. I thought she was on cloud nine when she was with him. It was why I stayed away. I didn't want to get in the way of my girls happiness.

"What did you do to her?!" Jasper asks with a horrified expression on his face. At first I was thinking he was talking to me, but I saw that he was staring at Edward. I quickly move to stand in front of my Bella. I wasn't going to allow him anywhere near her again. How was she so good at hiding these things from Jasper? From his reaction it seemed that this was the first time he has felt these coming off of her as well.

Edward growl at me and crouched. I was glad that the bell had rung 10 minutes ago. "Get away from my mate." He growled. Hot venom filled my mouth and I crouched to match him. He disgusted me. I don't care if he is my brother. I am going to kill him. My girl is in so much pain. I can feel it like a mirror image on my own body.

"She isn't yours. If she was you wouldn't be fucking abusing her!" Jasper said. My family moved to make a protective box around my beautiful girl. I felt her falling behind me but I could do nothing to stop it because my prey was in front of me. I was guarding her from the only threat there was right now. I knew the others wouldn't allow her to get hurt. She didn't fall to the ground hard. She just sank slowly to her knees and I felt the most heart wrenching sob come from my beautiful girl. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward for fear he would do something, but I outstretched my hand behind me for my beautiful girl to take. She snatched it and I heard her crying become softer. I could feel the worry for me that she had, the relief that she was finally protected from Edward, the joy and happiness that she finally had me at arms length, that I was doing what I could at the moment to comfort her.

"I'm not abusing her! I'm teaching her what it means to be my mate!" He yelled frustrated.

"How dare you! You don't know what it means to have a mate! If she was your mate you would do anything for her. You wouldn't be physically able to harm her. You wouldn't dare do anything to disappoint her. You would move mountains for her, build city's for her just for her to see the view at night. You have done nothing of the sort. I thought she was happy with you, that's why I never said or did anything. But now I realize she was thinking about me the whole time to mask how much she fears and hates you."

I felt the ground shake underneath me and Bell's hand tighten on my own. The cars around us started to move slowly from their spots. I could hear the high school buildings start to shake and panicked students screams as they all dove under their desks.

"Bella calm down. I know that you are hurt and scared right now, but I need you to take some calming breaths..." Jasper said softly. I finally broke away from my stare down with Edward to turn around and cling to my human. I could feel so much energy flowing off her in waves and into the ground, into me. Holding her in my arms for the first time was pure bliss. Slowly I was the only thing grounding her energy. My breathing became short and I felt like I was going to pass out. Fear shot through me as black dots danced in front of me.

"Bella..." I whispered into her ear. " You are okay now my beautiful girl." I said softly and kissed her forehead. It took a moment for her to calm down but she finally relaxed into my arms. I rocked her slightly as I started to feel normal again.

"You're a witch?" I asked softly. I didn't care if she was a fariey. I would love her unconditionally. I suppose this as something to do with why I could feel nothing of her physical pain. It had be connected some how. I would need to get into contact with a witch to find out soon.

She nodded and I felt how tired she was. I heard over the loud speaker that classes for the day were canceled encase there was aftershocks to the earthquakes. "Sleep my beautiful girl." I whispered and picked her up bridal style. I looked at the ground and saw a giant burnt spot on the ground where we were just crouched. I glared at Edward, daring for him to try something. My other three siblings blocked him just for good measure as I headed to my car.

Bella clung to me and hid her face where my neck was. I felt a shiver of pleasure go down my back with each small breath she let out, but I pushed my thoughts away. I needed to take her to Carlise and file a restraining order against my brother. She would never have to go near him again. I placed her in the passenger seat and helped her with her seat belt. She was so drained. Couldn't even keep her eyes open my poor girl. I took out my phone and called my fathers cell. I didn't even give my siblings a second glance as I pealed out of the parking lot.

"Rosalie? Whats wrong? How many are dead?" He asked softly. We were only suppose to use this number if something was bad. This was the worst thing that could be happening to me.

"Bella's been abused by Edward." I said shakily as I held in my sob. I needed to be strong for my girl.

"Oh my god." He breathed out and I heard him sit down. "I never even realized. With Jasper's and Alice's gift I thought for sure that she was happy..." he sounded so heartbroken, but not as much as I was.

"I'm coming to the hospital. I need you to clear the rest of your day. I have no idea how long this is going to take. I don't know how willing she will be to speak of what he has done."

"Yes of course." he said quickly and wrote something down on a notepad. I hung up and put the phone into the cup holder. I glanced at my girl and took a few calming breaths. I knew that I had to keep holding back for her sake. I could let go when I hunted tonight.

All to soon I was waking up my goddess girl in the hospital parking lot. I reached out, wanting to wake her, but I thought against touching her. I looked at my hand, an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach and pulled my hand away. "Isabella..." I whispered softly. Her eyes fluttered slightly and she looked around her. Fear showed in her eyes until she gazed upon me.

"Don't worry sweetheart." I crouched down so she woun't have to look up at me. In a way I suppose I wanted her to seem higher up then me. I wanted her to always feel worshiped by me. Always more loved then anything in the world. I reached out slowly and took her hand. "I brought you to Carlise. I know you most likely don't want to tell him anything, but you don't have to if you don't want to. I would just like him to take pictures of your injuries right now beautiful girl.." I frown as I see worry in her eyes.

 **Bella**

I frown and can't control my shaking as I sit on the hospital bed even with Rose right next to me. True to her word, I didn't have to talk about anything that Edward had done to me. I know I would have to sooner rather then later, but I wasn't ready right now. I turned to Rose and frowned.

"I..." my voice sounds raspy and worn. I try to clear it but it doesn't help. "Under my floorboards I have a journal and pictures of things that he has done to me. I kept documentation of every injury, every fight. I knew someone would find out someday..." I am overwhelmed with the amount of love and worry that she is looking at me with. I frown and look at the ground, a curtain of hair separating me from her. I feel her move to tuck the hair behind my ear but I turn away from her. I don't want her to touch me. I don't want her to look at me. I don't want her to be here, but I know if she wasn't I would be breaking apart.

"That was very brave of you." She says softly and puts her hand back down. I can feel the disappointment flowing off her. I turn my head to glare at her.

"Can you just stop whatever it is that you are doing to me?!" I said angrily. Her breath escapes her and she moves back as if I slapped her.

"I... I am sorry Bella." she sounded heartbroken and I instantly felt bad for my anger. I sigh and run my good hand through my hair.

"No..." I said softly. "I'm sorry I lashed out. I just... I don't know what is going on with me right now." I whispered and brought my kees to my chest. I hated being in a hospital gown, in a hospital, with the one person that was suppose to hate my very soul.

Carlise walked in and looked at Rose. She looked like she wanted to protest about something, but he gave her a stern look. She turned to me with sadness in her eyes and walked out of the room. I wanted to shout at her to come back. I felt it bubbling in my chest, but Carlise speaking stopped me from doing so.

"Hello Bella." he said softly and looked at his chart. "I have the x-rays for your hand right here and it seems to be okay. There are no broken bones I am glad to see."

"Carlise... why couldn't Alice have brought me here? I mean Rose hates me. Why is she so different today?" I frowned at him. I wanted to know why she was acting so nice to me when the past year and a half she has been nothing but a cold hatered bitch towards me.

"Well, it would seem that Edward made her believe that you wanted nothing to do with her. That you hated her." He said softly. I nodded slightly and looked away from him. Of course it would be his doing to keep me away from Rose. I never said anything about my feelings for her, but I think he knew. I knew Alice and Em did. Maybe even Jasper... Alice tells him everything.

"I would like for you to tell me about some of the things that he did to you Bella." I immediately froze and stopped breathing. I could feel the panic rise up in me. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt my magic spike.

"Rose." I whimpered and she as instantly by my side, holding my side to her stomach. I rested my head on her chest and I felt my panic slowly fade away. I know that when I was in the parking lot I blacked out, but when I woke, Rose was clinging to me. She was whispering things I couldn't hear, rubbing her hand through my hair and down my back. I could feel her absorbing my magic. I had never heard of that before. I hoped it wasn't dangerous for her. All I knew was that I felt safe with her. I knew I was safe when with her. I always had been.

"Carlise..." Rose said in a warning tone, tightening her grip on me slightly. My eyes were closed but I could feel him become submissive to Rose to show that he wasn't a threat. This was such an odd feeling to have. To physically see someone become submissive was one thing, but to feel them was so different.

"I never said anything about today Rose. I know that it will take time for her to be able to talk about this. I wanted her to know that we are all her for her. I never meant to harm her." he said softly as he took a step away from me.

"I never want to talk about it. Can't my documentation be enough?" I asked softly and relaxed into Rose.

Carlise frowned slightly and shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid that you will need to explain a little bit about that to the police, but if there is enough documentation then you wont have to say much." I stiffened.

"My dad. He will want to kill him Carlise..." I said worriedly. I knew that bullets would do nothing and then my father will be dead for sure.

"You don't have to worry about Charlie getting hurt Bella. He is a smart man. I am sure that he knows what we are. He was married to a witch and has a witch daughter." he said simply. I nodded slowly. It made sense when I think about it. Of course he would know about them. When he first met Edward he warned him that he had ways to protect me if he were to hurt me. He knew what they were from the moment they walked into town.

"When will the police get here?" I asked shakily. Rose rubbed my back and I sighed nervously. I needed to talk to Rose. There were so many questions that I didn't even understand how to ask.

"Alice is getting your journal and pictures right now. We will call them when she brings them here." Rose said softly. I nodded and frowned. I turned to look at her.

"I need you to do me a favor." I said seriously. She nodded and looked me in the eyes, waiting for me to say what I needed to. I took a moment to relax, feeling her calming presences around me. "I don't want you to be here when I talk with the police." her jaw tightened.

"Bella. I don't feel comfortable with that request." She said stiffly. I nodded and looked her over. She wasn't hostile in anyway. She wasn't demanding that she stay here with me even though I know she wanted to badly. She stood by me like the most powerful protector I have ever felt. I nodded slightly at her and looked away.

"I know you want to be there for me through this hardship, but I don't feel comfortable with you being here when the police question me about your brother." She was silent for a few minutes. I could tell that she was thinking about protesting, what would happen if she did. If I allowed her to stay. Finally she nodded slowly, relenting to my request. "You can come back as soon as they are done. I would actually like to ask you another favor... Would you get me a pack a cigarettes before they are here? It doesn't have to be a certain kind." I looked at her and smiled softly at her very confused, question face. "Cigs help the witches to be closer to the spirit world and other things, but they also help the witch be the most calm and keep their magic grounded. I always asked my mother to quit. I hate the smell of them, but now I know why she smoked so often..."

"I would be happy to get you some." She said softly and walked over to the door.

"I didn't know smoking helped witches in those ways." Carlise said softly. I nodded slightly.

"I didn't know that either until I went to talk to a witch before I got together with Edward." I shivered slightly and frowned, looking away from him. "He thought it was a disgusting thing, for my mother to smoke. For a long time I did as well. He said some of my belongings still smell with the scent of smoke, but I can't smell it anymore." I smiled sadly at the thought of someone else being able to smell the scent of my mother when I could not.

Rose returned a few minutes later with a pack and a really cute pink lighter that had black diamonds. She shut the door and opened the window as I went to stand by it. I lit up and took a deep drag from the white stick. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked softly.

"You can always ask me anything that you want to and I will always answer honestly." She said seriously.

I looked out the window and frowned. "Why can I feel your emotions?"

"Bella I don't think you want that answer right now." She said softly.

I took another drag and looked at her. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know. When my eyes finally met yours today, my world shattered. I had many walls that were protecting my mind that my mother put up for me and they just shattered when I looked at your eyes staring into mine. Now I have a feeling as to what it could be but I want to hear it from you." I was demanding her. I felt strong and that I could do anything. The longer away I was from Edward, the more myself I was. I wasn't the scared little abused girl that I was with him. I was a powerful, headstrong, bad ass. This has been the longest I have been away from him ever since I started dating him.

She nodded at me and frowned. "You are my mate." She said softly. I smiled softly at her and took another drag. I closed my eyes and nodded slightly.

"Makes sense." I said softly. I frowned and turned to the door, seeing an officer standing there. She nods at me and steps away. Rose takes my cigarette and puts it our on her hand. I frown and grab her hand. There is a small burn mark, but it heals before my eyes. I huff at her and push her hand away from me.

"I'm sorry I scared you..." she said slightly amused. I just huff again and go to sit on the bed. I watch her sadly as she walks over to me. She leans over me and kisses my forehead softly. I smile sadly as she walks out and the officer walks in with Carlise. I see he is holding all of my evidence against his son.

"Hello Isabella Swan. I am Officer Carter. I will be handling your case."


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted everyone to know that this story is going to be taking a more realistic feel to it. Much like The Vampire Diraris. Vampires can burn in the sunlight, die by the stake in the heart. There aren't just Wolfs and Vampires to this story. Things like that.

Chapter 3

Rose

I looked over at Alice sitting on the tree stump next to me. "I hate this feeling." I said as I continued to pace. I hated not being able to hold her hand when she needed me. I could feel her distress and then it calmed down, only to spike up a moment later. I could feel her pain even miles away. I had never thought that my siblings were so connected to each other like this.

"Yes, I know how you feel. I feel the same when Jasper is distressed, but I can do nothing to help him. The intense feelings will dull over time, but become strong when they are needed most." she said softly. "But pacing a line in the middle of the forest isn't going to help you either." She said matter of factually.

I sighed and threw up my arms. "But what the hell else am I going to do?! He is a fucking Vampire. Things like restraining orders wont make him stay away from her. I just wanted to put it into place so that we wouldn't have a problem getting her out of all of his classes." I said angrily.

Alice nodded. "I know. It's why we have him chained in the basement. Carlisle is furious. He was talking with Esme about kicking him out of the family for this. Not only has he damaged our family with this, he broke your vow to keep her from harm. There is no way that Bella can be mated to you and we still have him in the family. Its that or you make your own Coven with her. You know I saw her as one of us after she finished high school so don't even try and rule out that option."

I frowned and growled deeply, punching a tree. It split and fell away from me. "If I had it my way we would be dancing around his ashes by tonight. I trusted her with him. I made it clear to him that he wasn't to harm her. He knew that she was my mate, but because she took a liking to him I wanted her to be happy. He knew this and now my girl is crying and scared for life for what he has done to her!" I yelled and gripped my hair. I could feel myself losing my grip I had tried so hard to keep control of earlier. I suddenly felt a wave of calm wrap around me like a blanket and I frowned when I didn't sense Jasper anywhere near here. 'Thank you my sweet girl.' I thought.

Alice gave me a knowing look and I sighed, sitting next to her. "You said that you knew a witch that we could talk to about Bella? I would like her to be there with me since it's about her. I know she wants to be there as well. When can we meet?"

"I have a meeting scheduled for tomorrow after school. I just thought that tonight would be to much for her to handle." She said softly. She looked at her phone when it buzzed. Jasper had sent her a text.

"Thank you." I said softly and looked at my phone. I frowned when I realized that my girl didn't have my number. Suddenly it lit up and I smiled.

 _'Bring your human food._ ' it read.

"Did you put my number into her phone?" I asked Alice. She looked at me and smiled.

"If you mean I stole her phone a few months ago and programmed it in and put your name as Light Beauty, then yes." She said smugly. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Thanks."

Soon I was standing in front of several restaurants. I had no idea what to get her. I frowned and grabbed my phone.

 **'What would my human like to eat?'** I texted her. It took a few minutes but she finally responded.

 _' She would like something with pasta.'_ She answered. I smiled and walked into Applebee's. I ordered her a chicken pene dish and waited for it to be done. I smiled down at my phone and sighed softly. I didn't know what I should title her name as under my phone. 'Mate' seemed to odd. 'Beautiful girl' was sweet. 'My love' was an option. Maybe I could put it in a different language to make it sound even more beautiful.

 **'Food.'** my phone lit up at the text. I laughed softly.

' **Food does take time to prepare dear. Unless you would like it raw?"**

 **'Well... I guess I can wait a little longer, but I want you here now..'** I frowned slightly. I wasn't able to bring her food like she had requested and leave right this moment. Why did she have to be so demanding for both things right now. I was torn. I didn't want to disappoint her by showing up without food. I would be fulfilling her wish to be there, but I would be unable to fulfill her wish for food.

Alice stood by me a few seconds later. "Go to your mate. I will bring you the food when it is done. Try and explain to her what it really means to be a mate and how strong her demands effect you. She will feel bad about it, but she needs to know so you don't have these battles with yourself." she said and took a place beside me. I hugged her.

I nodded and left quickly. "Thank you Alice. I owe you." I said from inside my car as I drove off towards the hospital. I knew they were still running tests and taking pictures whenever Bella would allow them to. As far as I knew she hadn't allowed anyone to come into the room since the police came by.

In no time at all, I was walking down the hallway that contained my beautiful girl. I opened the door and was immediately attacked. I stiffened until I smelt the lavender of my girls hair and wrapped her arms around her. "Bella." I breathed out and finally realized how wound up I was as it melted away. She hugged me tighter and I closed my eyes. "What's wrong my beautiful girl." I asked softly.

"I just missed you." she whispered softly. I smiled and pulled away from her. I quickly picked her up in my arms and carried her over to the window. I set her down on the window sill and took a seat in the chair beside it. She was so beautiful sitting there. I loved seeing her higher then me. The chair I sat in was considerably lower then the window.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something." I grabbed her hand when I felt fear and nervousness spike in her. "It is nothing bad my dear." I said softly to reassure her. "It is about our bond. It is much stronger for me because I am a vampire. Right now, the bond is so powerful because it is technically brand new. Now the strongness of it will fade over time, but just as powerful if the need arises. I didn't tell you this to scare you, but I needed you to know that when you demand things of me, I have no choice but to follow your request. If I do not then it causes a fair amount of distress of disappointing you. That is the last thing that I want to do. It may not have felt like a demand when you asked for food or asked me to come to you at that moment, but to the bond it felt like it. I was sitting in the restaurant and you asked for me to come to you at that moment, but your request for food could not be fulfilled if I had left at that moment. There fore, I would be unfulfilled your request for food. If it weren't for Alice showing up and promising that she would deliver the food then I really have no idea how I would have handled the situation." I sighed and finally looked away form her.

"I...I'm so sorry..." she frowned and turned away form me. "I really did not intend to distress you." She said softly.

I frowned and took her hand. "What are you thinking about Bella?" I asked concerned. She frowned and kept looking out the window.

"I don't want you to seem like being bonded to me and loving me as an obligation. I don't want to demand things of you and you be unable to make the choice. That is a horrible way to live." I frowned slightly at her. Just what did Edward tell her being mated meant?

"Bella, loving you isn't an obligation because we are mated. Loving you is part of being mated. Being in love with you is entirely my choice." I said softly and she turned to me with a wide eyed look. "Being mated means that your soul and mine are connected in such a deep bond. Even if there is no chance of you being in love with me, then it is fine. I will take whatever relationship that you are willing to give me, weather it be friendship or lover. I want nothing more then for you to be happy. As for being unable to make a choice in a demand you make, that will fade over time. It is just part of the bond finally being made correctly.

"What about earlier when I didn't want you to be here when the police were here?" she asked softly and looked at my hand connected to her. I frowned and pulled my hand away, but hers stayed interlocked with mine. She didn't want to let go of me.

"Earlier, you asked if I could do you a favor, in doing so, the bond accepted that you were asking me instead of demanding me." I said slowly and nodded slightly. It was the best explanation that I could give to her.

"What if I didn't want you as a lover?" She asked softly. My heart clenched and I frowned, looking away from her.

"Then I would respect your wishes and remain your friend." I said simply. "I would never push you into anything you didn't want. I would never do that to you. I just wish you to live a happy life, even if it is with another."

"I see." She said softly. I wished I could read her mind. I was dying here. "I do wish for you to be my lover, but not at this time. At this moment, I am far to broken to be in a relationship with someone. But if you can give me some time to not be so broken then I would love to be your lover." She said softly. I nodded, a huge smile plastered on my face as I kissed her hand.

"I understand my dear and I will give you the time that you need." I heard a knock on the door and Alice entered with food.

"Food!" Bella cried happily and got down from the window sill. She rushed over and snatched the bag from her. Alice just smiled and handed her a fork.

"Its hot, so be careful." She warned.

I frowned as Alice eyes glazed over, but I rushed over to Bella when she froze. Her eyes were misted over just like Alice's. This must be a witch thing. I had never seen someone's eyes do this but Alice. I grabbed the food fom Bella and gripped her hand. The next thing I know is that I'm seeing Edward taking off the last of his chains and racing out of the house. I get thrown back and land hard on the ground, staring at Bella's fearful eyes. I jump up and hug her close as I feel her panic rising.

"Its okay. Its okay. He wont harm you my dear." I told her softly. "I will never allow him to come near you again." I heard Alice calling for Carlisle. "There are police stationed at the front door. He wont expose us. They wont allow him to enter." I assured her. I felt her nod and she grabs her food from the floor. I sit next to her as she starts to eat on the bed and frown at Carlisle when he enters.

"How did he get out?" I asked him. He frowned at me. "I have no idea. Those chains were spelled to keep him there. I fear he may have a witch on his side."

Bella looked up from her food and frowned. "We have a problem on our hands then. I barely know basic things. I'm going to need help."

I nodded and looked at her. "Alice has arranged for us to see a witch tomorrow."

She shook her head. "No. I need help now." She grabbed the cigurates from the bedside table and lit one. She crossed her legs and took a big drag. She let it out and started muttering something. I tired to listen but it just sounded like gibberish to me. With each sentence the room started to feel heavier and heavier.

"Bella?" a female echoy voice said softly all around us.

"Mom..." she said softly and lit another cigerate. "I don't have a lot of time. You told me to use this spell to call for you even in death. I need you to meet a few people and put a protective spell around me. My mate is a vampire. This is Rosalie, Charlies, and Alice. I dated my mates brother, but he was abusive and I just got out of it today. Now he is going to stop at nothing to get me back."

"Figures you would be the one to mate a vampire..." she said softly and we all gasped as she materialized in front of Bella on the bed, sitting in the same way she was. "I am not here to judge you for going after someone other then you destiny, but it was stupid of you."

I growled low in my throat. Her mother ignored me.

"I have missed you..." Bella said softly. Her mother smiled sadly and nodded.

"I have missed you more. I will put a protection spell on you now, but you must find my grimware. I didn't want you to get involved in my past, but it seems you have no choice. My biggest mistake was not preparing you for what is to come." She was quite for several minutes and then Bella started to glow a bright blue. We all gasped when I started to glow a fainter blue. Bella's mother turned to me. "You keep my baby girl safe."she said in a watery stern tone.

I nodded furiously. "With my life." I said determined.

Bells'a mother nodded and turned to her once again. "The room is warded against any ill intent. It is up to his family to get him under control, but if they can't, your father has the means to end him forever. I love you..." she whispered and disappeared. The room instantly felt light again.

Bella laid down in the bed, but she waved me off when I stepped closer. "I'm fine... that magic just takes a lot out of you even if you had been practicing all your life. Mom made sure I was able to cast that one before she died. One of the few she actually taught me. She used a powerful protection spell that linked me to you. In doing so, I have about 24 of morality because you are a vampire." She said tiredly.

I nodded and put a blanket over her. "Just rest for now..." I said softly.

Its been hours and no sign of Edward. Now she has the rest of the Cullen's in her room and her father as well. I know that by now he is aware of the abuse that she went through, but he hasn't brought it up once, for which i am grateful for.

I frowned as I flipped through the channels on the TV. Nothing was worth watching.

"Bella." Charlie said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said by my side. I frown and hold her hand as I try and relief her of some of the tension building up inside of her. So much for not bringing it up.

"I have someone that can take him down." He said. We all stiffened and looked at him.

"Dad, with all due respect, I know you are wanting to take care of me, but Edward is their family. His family will deal with him however it is they want to. You can't interfere with that." She said as she leaned into me.

Charlie frowned and looked at her. "You are my daughter Bella. I told him that I had my ways if anything happened to you while you were with him." He looked at Charlies. "You said that you had him chained in the basement and he got out. How is that dealing with him?" He asked angrily. I frowned slightly and started to rub the back of Bella's hand with my own.

"You seem to forget that I am linked to a vampire for 24 hours. If I die in that time, then I will just come back to life. Not a lot can harm me. Not even what can harm them, which is fire by the way. The only thing that I couldn't recover from is being ripped apart." I growled slightly and held Bella protectively to my side. Nothing was going to hurt her. I wouldn't even allow her to get a paper cut with how protective I am of her right now. Every minute that passes without Edward showing up the more on edge I am.

" I haven't forgotten." he said in a sharp tone and looked away.

I sighed softly. I knew he was in a bad situation. He was the chief of police and he knew how to protect his daughter from Edward, but she wasn't allowing anything to happen to him. I respected Bella even more for allowing us to deal with him. I knew how hard it was for her to have him running around town, able to appear at every moment.

It was a huge concern if he had a witch following him around. I don't know how he got a witch to side with him. Witches don't involve in vampire business. We had agreed when we moved into this town that we would stay out of their affairs if they stayed out of ours. Much like the pact we had with the wolves.

Who knew what story he told the witch to get her on his side. I knew that when it came to one of their own, weather they were in their coven or not, they would stop at nothing to protect one of their own.

 **Bella**

Most of the Cullen's are gone. I just have Rose and Jasper here now. There was no sign of him throughout the whole night and I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. Fear and adrenalin are keeping me awake even though I want to pass out. Edward isn't dumb. I knew he wouldn't be showing up at the hospital. He knew that I would be put under protection against him with his family on my side. I had gotten a call from Edward in the middle of the night. I had told them it was Angela. Rose knew I was lying, but she didn't say anything about it.

I don't know what to feel about Rose being my mate. I mean I had always felt drawn to her since i moved here, but Edward had always told me that I was his mate. I had looked at how the others acted around their mate and I just chalked it up to them putting on a face when I was around, like me and Edward when we were around them. I thought that what Edward had been doing was normal Mate behavior. I have spent an entire day with Rose and the others and there is so much love that is shown between everyone. Just little things like holding hands and soft kisses. A joke or two there. Rose had explained some of what a real mate is suppose to be earlier and I don't know if I like it. I mean I could feel her every emotion. I could feel the pain and distress of me being hurt. The over protectiveness and unconditional love and devotion, but the fact that she felt physical distress at even the thought of disappointing me was hard to get over.

I jumped when the power went out in the room and clung to Rose. I guess Edward was that stupid to show up here. Rose sat completely still while the others froze in place. The door swung open and Edward tried to walk in. I could tell that it was only my room that was effected because there was light in the hallway. He growled when he hit the barrier.

"Bella. You know that you belong to me. Come with me and we can sort this out." He said softly.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Rose growled out protectively. She held me tighter to her, but not suficatingly so. I knew it helped her that I was so close so I moved to curl up on her lap, my arms wrapped around her neck.

"You knew that she was going to end up with Rosalie, Edward." Jasper said and moved to block him from my view.

Edward laughed. "Oh really? When did you become a lesbian Bella. You have never showed interest in females. It's a sin. Well, no matter. Soon you will see that I am the right one for you and come crawling back. But for now, I have a little surprise for you to come out of that room." he looked over his shoulder and a black haired woman stepped up next to him.

"Incendia." She whispered.

In no time at all the room was engulfed in flames. It started on the floor and then licked along the walls. There was so much smoke I could barely see. I quickly covered my mouth and nose with my sleeve, but I could still feel the smoke entering my lungs. They were on fire and I couldn't breath. Rose and Jasper hissed. Everything was a blur as Rose picked me up and we jumped out the window. I curled in her hold and gripped her neck so tightly, if she was human, I would be choking her. Rose landed with ease on the ground next to Jasper.

I was gasping for breath and coughing up my lungs as I still clung to Rose.

"Jasper!" Rose yelled and raced off with me. I saw Jasper standing in a crouch between Edward and us.

"Give me back my mate!" Edward yelled and started to fight Jasper. My vision was starting to get dark because I still couldn't breath.

"Come on Baby, you're okay..." I heard Rose say faintly. I nodded slightly before my world went black.


End file.
